Dysphoria
by ollielollie
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kate Hummel have been dating since freshman year in high school, and they've just started their senior year. Can their relationship survive when Kate starts questioning her sexuality and gender?
1. Chapter 1

"Fag!"

All of the boys at the table erupted into obnoxious sneers, laughing at the boy who had spilled his tray all over himself when one of the football players "accidentally" bumped into him. The team continued hurling cruel comments at the embarrassed boy, even after he threw his tray to the ground and darted for the nearest bathroom.

"Try going in the ladies room, I'm sure you'll fit in there!"

Kate sighed and turned away from the table, visibly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered, shifting his position so he was face-to-face with Kate, prodding his girlfriend to look back at him.

She wouldn't give in though, and after a minute of silence, stood up and stalked out of the cafeteria.

"What's her problem?" One of Blaine's teammates joked, but Blaine didn't have the time to tell him to fuck off because he was quickly following behind Kate. She had surely got a good head start, but Blaine definitely wasn't going to give up on this.

"Kate! Wait, stop!" Blaine cried, finally slowing after Kate came to stop and turned to look at him. Blaine's heart immediately dropped when he saw her tear stained face.

"Love, what's wrong?" Blaine asked again, reaching out to touch her arm reassuringly. Kate just pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, trying to even out her breathing. When Blaine extended his arms welcomingly and gave her an apologetic look, Kate immediately felt horrible. Blaine hadn't even done anything wrong and she was being a jerk to him - hell, he was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered and without hesitating stepped forward to fit into Blaine's strong arms. "I'm sorry."

Blaine pulled away to wipe at her wet cheeks and gave her a warm smile.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I was just worried, love. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Blaine questioned, lifting her chin to stare expectantly into Kate's eyes.

Kate looked to the ground and hesitated, before looking back up at Blaine and giving him a pleading look.

"Could we go to your house?" She asked, silently hinting she would talk if they were anywhere but here.

Blaine considered it for a moment. He had two tests before the end of the day, and he knew it would be hard to schedule a retake with football practice everyday. His girlfriend rarely asked for anything though, so hell, it was worth it.

"Of course," he replied, and she smiled back at him before leaning up to give him a kiss of gratitude. Blaine smiled against her lips before he went off to his locker to fetch his books.

* * *

They lay sprawled out over Blaine's bed, enjoying the comfortable silence. Kate was lying on Blaine's chest, her hand drawing lazing patterns in the fabric of his shirt.

Reluctantly, Blaine decided to speak up first.

"Did you ask me to ditch school so you could tell me what's wrong or to get a bunch of my amazing cuddles?" Blaine joked, lifting his head to beam down at his girlfriend. That finally earned a chuckle out of Kate and Blaine grinned in victory. She lifted her head to look back up at Blaine and smiled gently at him before resting her head back down against him.

"I just.." she started then hesitated, choosing her words carefully. The things his teammates were saying to that boy earlier had really gotten to Kate. She wouldn't usually be bothered by the jocks bullying some random boy, but she had been starting to feel differently lately. She felt cowardly not being able to stand up to them and do anything. Truth is, she had been questioning her sexuality lately herself. She didn't know how to bring this up to her boyfriend, though. What if Blaine was homophobic?

"Are you homophobic?" she suddenly blurted out and immediately regretted it. She clamped a hand over her mouth and curled in on herself, preparing for the worst.

"Nah," Blaine replied calmly, propping himself up on his elbows so Kate would move with him, turning so they could look at each other. "is this about what the team said at lunch?"

Kate nodded, staring down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. "I hate when people say awful stuff like that. Especially to another person. I feel just as low as them sitting back and not doing anything." she explained, looking up at Blaine sympathetically. "I can't do that anymore."

"You don't have to," Blaine whispered. "If you want to stand up to them, I'll be right there beside you." He reached down to wrap his arms around her waist in a comforting bear hug, making Kate smile and lean up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Blaine."

* * *

A/N: This is a new story I'm starting featuring Blaine and Kurt (Kate), where they're in high school and Kate starts questioning her sexuality/gender. I have a lot of amazing ideas for this fic, and hopefully they work out! Sorry about this really short chapter, the next one will hopefully be a lot longer. :)

Feel free to leave any reviews/feedback, I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was on her way to Spanish when it happened.

She had suspected that Blaine had told the team about their conversation - or at least told them to hold back on the homophobic bullshit - and while she was a bit upset that Blaine had went behind her back to fix it because dammit, she wanted to tell them off herself, Kate was at least glad that the nasty comments had been lowered to a minimum.

But of course, good things don't always last.

She froze in place when she was walking in the hallway as she caught sight of the football team surrounding the boy she had encountered in the cafeteria about a week ago. She had seen him around and was wanting to try and talk to him, but the guy was pretty quiet, so she didn't think she'd ever get the chance. Well, now was her time.

Kate was snapped back into reality when the sound of something being rammed into a locker rang through her ears. One of the players, Karofsky, a rude jerk who Kate had never even attempted to like - the guy was that awful - was pushing Artie against the locker, hand pressed firm against the boy's chest, crushing his lungs and any chance of escape. Another player came up beside Artie and ripped the books he had clutched in his hands, throwing them to the ground.

"Fucking faggot," he muttered, causing the team to cheer and roar in laughter. This had to fucking stop.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Kate screamed, stepping forward to block the boy from the team. They continued laughing, but Kate saw it, they backed off. They wouldn't hurt Kate, not when she was the boyfriend of Blaine, their quarterback.

"Need a girl to stand up for you, huh, faggot?"

Kate had been so wrapped up in her anger, she had totally forgotten about the boy standing behind her. As the football team turned to leave, Kate turned around and knelt beside the boy who was now gasping violently for air and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" Kate whispered softly, not wanting the crowd staring at them to listen in. God, she really wishes people would just fuck off.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just go clean up in the bathroom," Artie replied as he started gathering his books. Kate noticed he was shaking and still breathing unevenly, so she assisted him in gathering his things.

"I'm coming with you." Kate stated as she handed him his books. He gave her a questioning look, but her tone didn't sound like she wanted an argument. He nodded silently and headed towards the abandoned bathroom of the school, Kate following behind.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, jogging to catch up with her friend - wait, were they friends? - who was already several classrooms in front of her. "I thought we were headed to the bathroom?"

He stopped to sigh and look at her, embarrassment working it's way through his features.

"Whenever I need to use the restroom, I always run over to the other side of the school where there's a men's room that's hardly used - with the exception of a few teachers. That way I don't have to get constantly taunted," He replied bitterly, instantly regretting it as he noticed the sympathetic look on the girl's face as he turned away and continued walking. It wasn't her fault that he was at the bottom of the food chain in terms of popularity, but he couldn't help but feel upset. This girl who had stood up for him had everything going for her; handsome boyfriend, outstanding reputation, good looks and decent grades. Why would she want to ruin all of that for such a lost cause?

Artie hesitated when he arrived outside of the men's room, stiffening even more when the brunette caught up to him, sending him a confused look and then relaxing in realization.

"Dude, it's just a bathroom. I don't mind," Kate said, grabbing the boy's arm and leading him into the empty restroom.

As she tugged at the material of his light jacket, Artie couldn't help but wonder if this was all just some setup, another way to ruin his life. What if the moment they got in there she held him down as a group of jocks came in and attacked him? But then he looked over at the girl who had stood up for him, pure determination shining in her eyes, and Artie couldn't help but put all of his trust in the one person who had taken a chance on him. What the hell was there to lose?

Artie went to splash some water on the harsh cut that was now bleeding freely down his cheek as Kate stood awkwardly by the door, focusing her gaze down to the floor while pretending to pay attention to the broken tiles. After Artie had successfully covered up the bruise that was now blossoming over his neck and washed off the blood on his face, he turned to the other girl and immediately noticed her discomfort. "What is it?"

Kate looked up at him and winced, now noticing the wounds that covered his face and neck. She sighed she hung her head down low once again and closed her eyes. "Look, I know you probably think I'm some douche who's just fucking around with you here, but I'm not like that. I swear. I've seen those idiots push you around before, and I've always been scared as hell to do anything about it... and I just don't know. Something snapped in me today, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something. I know it sounds like a lame excuse, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me for sitting back and watching them do that shit for months, but I just need you to know that I'm really sorry."

As much as Artie felt like he should be mad at the girl, he just couldn't bring himself to be. It's not like she had ever joined in on the harassing, anyways, and she did seem sincere about it. And hey, she had just saved him from a group of jocks, the least she deserved was a truce between them.

"It's okay. Really, it is. I don't hold any grudges," Artie replied, quickly trying to reassure the girl when her face filled with guilt once again. She connected eyes with him for a moment and Artie tried to show that he knew, he understood with that one look and was rewarded with te brunette giving him a trusting smile and holding out her hand.

"Kate."

"Artie." he replied, gratefully shaking the confident hand that was offered. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Blaine, we've all got something to tell you," Karofsky said as he came to a hault, the other team following him to form a line in front of Blaine, successfully stopping him from continuing forward. School had just ended, and the football players were all on their way down to the field for practice. Well, a few things needed to be taken care of first. Kate Hummel had now become a serious threat to the team, and they were ready to improvise to keep them from failing this season. Getting creative was a better way to describe it, as Karofsky would say.

"Well?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"We were all walking in the hallway to 8th period when we saw Kate with that one kid, Artie," Puck chimed in, walking up to stand confidently by Dave.

"And?"

"And we're trying to be good friends and tell you that your girl was cheating," Karofsky said, no remorse whatsoever in his voice.

Blaine sighed as he pulled out his phone, waving his hand as a signal for them to keep walking. "Thanks, guys," he replied, trying not to let the doubt drip into his tone. Artie? He'd never even heard of the guy. Anyways, he knew he could trust Kate. I mean, they've been dating for 3 years and they've had some difficulties, but they were stronger now, and he sure as hell doubted she'd cheat on him. She just wasn't like that.

He sent her a brief text to meet him by his car after their practices - conveniently Kate had recently taken a dance class after school, and Blaine was glad she was enjoying it so she didn't have to wait hours after school ended when they wanted to spend a night together. Only after a few minutes did he feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, grinning when he discovered it was a message from Kate.

_It's family night, remember? Carole isn't very happy with me anyways, considering I missed out on the last two. Is everything alright?_

Blaine smiled to himself, remembering the frustrated texts Kate would always send him on their family nights. Ever since her father, Burt, had met Carole, they thought it would be a great idea to spend the night together as a family playing board games and watching Monday Night Football. Kate had usually been the odd one out on those nights because she couldn't find anything to talk about with Carole, and she certainly didn't like football.

'Yeah, sorry, I forgot. No, everything's alright. I just had something I wanted to talk to you about. It can wait, though.'

Blaine reluctantly hit 'send' as he stuffed his phone in his duffel bag and warmed up for practice. He knew it honestly couldn't wait, as the thought would probably eat away at him the rest of the night. He knew it was stupid - there was no uncertainty in his mind that Kate was always completely faithful to him. There was always the possibility of another person trying to go after the girl, though. I mean, who wouldn't fall head over heels over Kate? She was gorgeous, and on top of that, she was the most kind, gentle soul Blaine had ever met, and he was the luckiest guy in the world to be the one who captured her heart. Practice seemed to drag along slower than Blaine would have liked, and the whole time his fears only grew more and more. Kate had found another guy. Someone who she deserved; someone who was so much better than Blaine. A guy that would constantly compliment her and give her the strength that she needed in a man - the strength that Blaine didn't have.

Before he knew it practice was over as he grabbed his bag and headed towards his car.

"You alright, Blaine?" One of his teammates, Finn, was now jogging to catch up to him in the parking lot. When he arrived at Blaine's side, he put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. See you later, man." Blaine smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder and continuing to his car. When he finally got inside, he let his head fall back on the seat with a soft 'thump' as he stared up at the ceiling. He appreciated Finn's concern, he really did, but it only made it hurt more. Finn was Kate's step-brother, and although it was a new label between the two, if he wasn't stepping up in Kate's defense, then the possibility that Kate _had _been with another guy still remained.

When he finally arrived at his house and entered anxiously, he was confused to find his mother grinning at him expectantly in the entryway.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, moving to drop his coat and bag on an unoccupied seat in the living room, almost jumping in shock when he saw Kate sitting on the couch across the room, feet neatly tucked under her as she looked up and beamed at Blaine.

"I let her in," Mrs. Anderson started, nodding towards the girl. "she said she wanted to surprise you. I'll get out of here for a bit, you two have fun,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Kate said gratefully, smiling at her before nodding in goodbye.

"Anytime, dear, and please, call me Jen," and with that she left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me here," Kate said, looking down at the floor regretfully. "You just seemed upset in your text, and I thought-"

"Hey, don't say that," Blaine interrupted, quickly walking over to where Kate was sitting and shuffled in beside her, gingerly grabbing one of her hands that were folded in her lap. "you know I don't mind surprises visits."

She looked up from her gaze that was focused on the floor, visibly relaxing under Blaine's reassuring smile.

"I didn't expect you to come over because of a hint of distress in a text, but hey," he murmured, deep voice sending shivers down Kate's spine. "I should have, because you're amazing."

Kate smiled as she stood up and gripped his land, leading a bewildered Blaine upstairs and into his room. The minute they entered Blaine's room he frowned at the loss of contact as Kate left him to shut and lock the door. His worry instantly vanished though as he felt the girl grab him by the collar of his shirt, roughly spinning him around and pinning him to the door. She dug her fingernails into her boyfriend's muscular upper back as she hungrily sought out his lips, pressing harsh, wet kisses up his neck and chin until she finally reached his lips, almost drawing blood as she bit down on the bottom one. Blaine gasped in surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss her back, tongue pushing forward into her warm mouth. Blaine felt her fingernails sink even further into his skin when he noticed that Kate was shaking in his arms.

"Whoa, it's okay, I've got you," Blaine led her over to his bed and gently tugged her down with him, still trembling uncontrollably in his arms. "what happened?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head as she pulled back and ran her hands over Blaine's now wrinkled shirt. "just a rough day, that's all. I'm sorry, this isn't about me. I.. what did you want to talk to me about?"

Blaine frowned at the sudden change of subject, guilt washing over him. He'd been so distrustful of Kate, thinking she had actually cheated on him, only to find out that she'd had a dreadful day. He felt like absolute shit.

"It's nothing. Like I said, it can wait," Blaine replied, reaching out to tuck some of the hairs that had fallen in Kate's face behind her ear. He let his hand linger there, laughing when she almost purred and leaned into his palm. "What happened today, love?"

Kate sighed as she pushed Blaine back on the bed so he was lying on his back, placing her head on Blaine's chest to give him better access to massage her scalp.

"I was on my way to Spanish when it happened," she whispered without looking up at Blaine. "There was a loud crash, and I looked over to see that one kid surrounded by a few of your teammates. Remember the one kid we saw the other day at lunch, the one who the team kept calling.." her whispers were barely audible now, but Blaine nodded understandingly, signalling she didn't need to finish. "Yeah, he was the one they were harassing. Karofsky had thrown him against the lockers and started choking him, then another guy threw all of his stuff on the floor. And.. I just- I just couldn't take it anymore," Kate cried out, voice cracking on the last word. Blaine just kept holding her, occasionally murmuring comforting words into her ear. He suspected there was more to the story, but he waited patiently.

After a few minutes of silence, Kate spoke up again. "I told them to get off of him," she whispered. "I told them to get off of him, and they finally backed away, so I helped him get his stuff and walked with him to the bathroom," Kate finished, sighing as she buried her face deeper in Blaine's chest.

"They didn't say anything to you, did they?" Blaine asked. "Karofsky and them, I mean?"

"No, they didn't."

"Okay, good," Blaine said, lips arching into a playful smirk. "I just might have had to kill them if they did."

"My hero," Kate replied sarcastically, leaning up to kiss Blaine, heart warming when she felt the loving smile on his lips.

"By the way," Blaine said between kisses, "did this guy's name happen to be Artie?"

"Yeah," Kate replied, pulling back to give Blaine a puzzled look. "How'd you know?"

"The team confronted me before practice," Blaine noticed the irritation slowly working it's way into Kate's features, "they said you had been cheating on me with him."

"You can't be serious!" Kate cried out, getting up from the bed and pacing uneasily around the room. "I just took him to the bathroom to help him get cleaned up and apologize, we didn't even do anything! I would never do something like that, you know that righ-" she was interrupted by the prominent finger to her lips and a steady hand guiding her back to the bed. She sat down and looked at Blaine with pure sincerity in her eyes as she was about to speak again, but Blaine stopped her from continuing.

"Shh, it's okay, I know," Blaine hummed, leaning in for a long kiss. He sighed when he felt Kate finally relax into it, shifting to wrap her arms around Blaine's neck to draw him in closer. "I believe you."

"I love you, Blaine." Kate whispered, falling back on the soft bed while taking Blaine down with her. She pulled him into her arms and stuck her nose into his frizzy, curly hair which was all messed up from practice.

"You've never said that before, you know." It was true, for the past few months Blaine had always been the one that told her he loved her, and although he never got a reply back, he didn't mind. He just had to be patient.

"I love you so much."

Now that he knew, he silently swore to himself he wouldn't let anything, or _anyone, _come between them.

* * *

A/N: Ahh I totally forgot to add an author's note last night I was in such a rush to get this chapter posted!

I apologize for the slow update I've had a few things going on hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly from now on

Feel free to leave any reviews/feedback! I really appreciate them :)


End file.
